gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Here's to Us
Here's To Us di Halestorm è una canzone presente nell'episodio Sto arrivando, il quattordicesimo della Terza Stagione. Si tratta di un assolo di Rachel cantato come ultima canzone per la scaletta canora delle Nuove Direzioni alle Regionali 2012. Mano a mano che la performance va avanti, il pubblico va in delirio e accoglie con un boato l'esibizione. Le canzoni precedenti sono Fly/I Believe I Can Fly e poi Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You). Questo brano doveva essere per le Nuove Direzioni, ma Quinn poi chiede a Rachel se l'ha cantato per Finn e lei non nega, quindi lo era. Testo della canzone Rachel: We could just go home right now Or maybe we could stick around For just one more drink, oh yeah Get another bottle out Lets shoot the breeze Sit back down For just one more drink, oh yeah Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few days Have gone too fast So let give em hell Wish everybody well Here's to us Here's to us Stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things got better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts forever Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few nights Have gone to fast Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: If they give you hell Tell em to forget themselves Here's to us Here's to us Rachel: Here's to all that we kissed And to all that we missed To the biggest mistakes That we just wouldn't trade Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: To us breaking up Without us breaking down To whatever's come our way Rachel: Here's to us Here's to us! Nuove Direzioni: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few days Have gone too fast Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: So let's give em hell Wish everybody well Rachel: Well! Nuove Direzioni: Here's to us Here's to love Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast If they give you hell Tell em forget themselves Rachel: Here's to us Nuove Direzioni: Here's to us Rachel: Oh here's to us Nuove Direzioni: Here's to us Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Here's to us Here's to love (Nuove Direzioni: Here's to us) Rachel: Wish everybody well Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Here's to us Here's to love Here's to us Rachel: Here's to us Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Sono state cambiate molte parole nella canzone: **'"Lets shoot the sh*t" in "Lets shoot the breeze" **"All the times that we f***** up" in "All the times that we messed up" **"Cause the last few days have kicked my ass" in "Cause the last few days have gone too fast" **"If they give you hell, go tell them to f*** themselves" in "Tell them to forget themselves" *Ironicamente quando Rachel dice "Sit back down" (Sedetevi), il pubblico di alza. *E' il secondo assolo di Rachel alle Regionali. Galleria di foto Girls02.jpg HTUSebastian.jpg HTURachel.jpg HTUFinn.jpg HTU23.png HTU21.png HTU13.png HTU7 (1).png HTU5.png HTU4.png HTU2.png Rachel in Here'sToUs.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2012 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three